


into the woods

by estherroberts



Series: tma femslash week [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts
Summary: day two of tma femslash week, prompt was dreams or fairy tale but i did both!
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: tma femslash week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598668
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> i super couldn't decide if i wanted to do little red riding hood or beauty and the beast but please know that both TOTALLY apply to them and i love combining those stories, though i went w the former

in the woods, the girl pulls her red hijab tighter. the basket in her hands swings as she walks. it was _supposed_ to be filled with baked goods, but instead contains books for her grandmother. just to her left, she sees a flash of movement. she stops, rotates her head slowly, as an owl would, and peers into the dark. she sees nothing. she adjusts her glasses and looks harder. she still sees nothing. she continues on, but her curiosity remains unsatisfied. as she walks along the path, she wonders idly if her mother has discovered the secret book club her and her grandmother have. or if her father blabbed about it. wait. the movement, again, this time to the right. this time, she creeps toward it, alert, and slow. she disappears entirely off the path and traces her fingers along the trees as she walks. and then, just ahead, a rustling— “hello?” she calls out. “who’s there?”

the shadows part, and reveals a slender, blonde young woman. she’s probably about the girl’s age, maybe a little older. she tilts her head and grins. “hello there. what’s in the basket?”

the girl looks her up and down. “what’s it to you?”

“love baskets. love to know what’s in ‘em.”

the answer, while unconventional, is amusing enough to the girl that she decides to share. “books. for my gran. she’s not doing so well, so my mum is always trying to send her baked goods, but she _hates_ my mum’s cooking and my mum knows that so she keeps asking me for books, and my da—“ she stops. “you probably don’t want to hear all this.”

the stranger’s grin widens. “go on?”

“hm.” a sense of unease settles in the girl’s gut. “here.” she pulls out a book from the basket, and hands it to the other girl. “enjoy that.” with a snap, she closes the basket and heads back to the path. as she turns away, she thinks she sees fangs sticking out of the stranger’s grin. but she shakes it off, attributing it to the shadows of the trees. 

little did she know, the strange young woman is well acquainted with the woods, and knows exactly where the girl’s gran lives. she takes a shortcut. and knocks on the door. 

the girl arrives at her grandmother’s house, and starts up the steps to the door. but she trips, halfway up, shattering her glasses. she knocks. she hears a loud commotion on the other side of the door, and when she hears no response, enters. there’s something red covering the walls, something that wasn’t there before… but she can’t see it without her glasses. she walks closer to her grandmother’s room… 

“basira. _basira.”_

basira rubs her eyes.

“we’re gonna be late.”

basira turns over to her fully dressed and made-up partner. she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, but her exhaustion is heavy in her voice when she asks, “are you a werewolf?”

“…what.”

“had a dream. you’re the… big bad wolf.”

daisy looks over at basira’s red scarf, draped on the bedpost, and back at basira. she raises her eyebrows. 

“’s a serious question.” 

daisy starts handing her back her clothes, item by item. 

“fiiiine. don’t tell me.” she gets dressed quickly, and then studies her partner. “but i’m gonna be watching you on the full moon.”

daisy chuckles and kisses basira’s cheek. “let’s _go_.”


End file.
